


Gen's Mate

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Yoshimori is Gen's mate. Yoshimori is a Omega and Gen is a Alpha.





	Gen's Mate

(Gen's POV)

I was thinking about courting Yoshimori. Since I'm a alpha and I need a Omega, to cherish, to provide, to protect. I knew that Yoshimori is a Omega by the scent he let out, it's smell like strawberries, vanilla and chocolate, blueberries. I wanted him to be my mate forever, I really love him. I can tell that he is going to be a house husband for me and our children.

(Yoshimori's POV)

I really like Gen, he is a strong alpha and, he is also brave. I'm thinking about if me and him getting married and having children, our son named will be Kit Shishio and our daughter named will be Lucie Shishio. My last name will be Shishio, since there are my brothers to continue the family name.


End file.
